


Impossible

by unsettled



Category: Ironman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is an impossible man to work for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17pansies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=17pansies).



Tony Stark is an impossible man to work for. Everyone she speaks to tells her this, implies it, is astonished that she's lasted this long, that she hasn't lost her sanity or her patience or her ability to function at all. And she can't disagree – Tony is impossible to work for. There is not such thing as predictability, and she's grown more than practiced at apologizing with a smile and a shrug. Why on earth do you work for him still?, they ask, usually after he's pulled some outrageous stunt.

It's not the pay, though that's good. It's not even the perks, which hardly make up for the downsides.

In the end, it's because it's Tony, and she can't name it pity, this thing that sighs inside her whenever he looks up with a certain expression that's just waiting to throw up a joking defense. It's not pity, but it's not something happy.


End file.
